Due to advances in computing technology, businesses today are able to operate more efficiently when compared to substantially similar businesses only a few years ago. For example, internal networking enables employees of a company to communicate instantaneously by email, quickly transfer data files to disparate employees, manipulate data files, share data relevant to a project to reduce duplications in work product, and the like. Furthermore, advancements in technology have enabled factory applications to become partially or completely automated. For instance, operations that once required workers to put themselves proximate to heavy machinery and other various hazardous conditions can now be completed at a safe distance therefrom.
Furthermore, imperfections associated with human action have been minimized through employment of highly precise machines. Many of these factory devices supply data related to manufacturing to databases or web services referencing databases that are accessible by system/process/project managers on a factory floor. For instance, sensors and associated software can detect a number of instances that a particular machine has completed an operation given a defined amount of time. Additionally, data from sensors can be delivered to a processing unit related to system alarms. Thus, a factory automation system can review collected data and automatically and/or semi-automatically schedule maintenance of a device, replacement of a device, and other various procedures that relate to process automation.
Control of such process system is typically effectuated through controlling one or more assets within a facility, wherein assets can include hardware, such as programmable logic controllers, machines, switches, and the like as well as software components, such as certain programs, sub-programs, and the like. The assets themselves are typically associated with an asset management program and/or functionality, which is conventionally associated with tasks such as backing up devices, checking auditing capabilities, archiving data, periodic scanning of assets to ensure that they are operating without problems, monitoring data entering and leaving a plant floor, and the like.
Moreover, control systems commonly employ one or more industrial controllers. A typical industrial controller is a special purpose processing device for controlling (e.g., via an automated and a semi-automated means) industrial processes, machines, manufacturing equipment, plants, and the like. Such controllers can execute a control program or routine in order to measure one or more process variables or inputs representative of a status of a controlled process and/or effectuate outputs associated with control of the process. For example, an output module can interface directly with a controlled process by providing an output from memory to an actuator such as a motor, drive, valve, solenoid, and the like. In distributed control systems, controller hardware configuration can be facilitated by separating the industrial controller into a number of control elements, each of which can perform a different function. Particular control modules needed for the control task can be connected together on a common backplane within a rack and/or through a network or other communications medium. Various control modules can also be spatially distributed along a common communication link in several locations. Data can be communicated with these remote modules over a common communication link, or network, wherein any or all modules on the network communicate via a common and/or an industrial communications protocol. Controllers within a control system can communicate with each other, with controllers residing in other control systems and/or with systems and/or applications outside of a control environment (e.g., business related systems and applications).
Nonetheless, information management such as message exchange using different protocols and configurations is becoming complex. For example, the mapping of information from production management to process control and custom glue code for integrating systems with different protocols and formats make configuration and management a difficult task. Moreover, failed communications (e.g., messages that are not received or acted upon), delayed responses (e.g., as a function of the time difference between a sent message and a re-send), and additional overhead (e.g., consumption of processing cycles to review stored notifications, schedule re-transmissions and re-send messages) further add to the problems involved.